Sebuah Nama: HINATA
by Kavyana
Summary: "Aku bahkan mengukir namamu di mejaku. Tanda bahwa aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu."/"Aku pernah mencintaimu. Kau?"/Oneshot/SasuHina/AU,OOC/RnR? #HugReader(s)


**Sebuah Nama: HINATA**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

I own nothing, but the plot.

Warning : AU, OOC.

Length : Ficlet

.

Semoga bisa dinikmati, Minna ^^

.

.

Tak terhitung sudah gelas ke berapa. Sasuke menenggak rusuh cairan merah itu. Perutnya panas. Ternggorokannya serasa terbakar. Tapi ia masih juga sadar. Ia tak kunjung lupa seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang efek _wine_. Sudah empat botol ia habiskan. Tapi, wajah gadis itu masih terbayang di kepalanya. Suaranya masih terngiang di telinganya. Hatinya masih terasa sakit tiap mengingat namanya.

Kursi di seberang meja ditarik. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang peduli. Kali ini." Seorang gadis duduk di depannya. Menatapnya lamat-lamat dengan manik matanya yang cerah. Sasuke melirik sekilas. Ia mendengus. Rupanya gadis bulan sang pemilik nama indah dengan surai mengagumkan, bisik hatinya. Pedih. Gadis inilah yang menyebabkan ia berada di sini.

"Ya. Kau bahkan bukan apa-apa." Sasuke kembali menuang cairan merah ke gelas. "Kali ini kau datang untuk naskah yang mana, hn?" Suaranya parau. Terlalu banyak terpapar alkohol.

Hinata berpaling. Ia sedikit muak dengan sikap pemuda di depannya. "Katakan saja, aku sedang mencoba berbaikan," ujarnya dingin.

Sasuke tak acuh. Ia kembali meraih botol. Hanya beberapa tetes yang tersisa. "Sial." Keras. Ia hentakkan botol itu ke meja. "Pelayan. Satu botol lagi," teriaknya.

Hinata mendengus. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda di depannya. Ia frustrasi hanya karena masalah wanita. Sangat kontras dengan sikapnya sehari-hari yang dingin dan terkesan tak begitu peduli.

Ia bahkan hampir tak percaya bahwa pemuda di depannya ini adalah Sasuke. Penampilannya sangat kacau, seperti tak pernah mandi berhari-hari. Rambut ravennya kusut. Mata oniksnya sayu. Wajahnya memerah. Kemejanya berantakan dengan beberapa kancing terbuka.

Seorang pelayan datang. Meletakkan botol dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Ia sempat melirik Hinata sebelum berbalik, hanya untuk melayangkan sebuah seringaian. Gadis itu sedikit bergidik. Berani taruhan, wanita berambut merah itu berpotensi jadi seorang psikopat.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat meraih botol minuman itu, cepat-cepat Hinata menyambarnya. "Hentikan ini. rasanya akan lebih sakit jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini."

Sasuke diam. Lama. Memandang manik sewarna bulan dengan mata sayunya. Hinata mengerti benar bahasa mata—salah satu ilmu teater yang paling disukainya. Dari binar redup manik gelap itu, ia merasakan rasa sedih, terluka, dan sakit yang begitu kentara.

"Hinata." Sasuke mengempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Kau pandai berbohong. Bahkan dengan matamu… mata indahmu, penuh dengan dusta."

Hinata tercekat. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin terbahak sekarang. "Oh ya? Pernahkah kau melihatku dengan benar, Sasuke-san?" tantangnya.

Sasuke menegang. Sebentar. Lalu ia memejamkan mata, tertawa kencang seakan merayakan sebuah kemenangan, sekaligus mengejek pecundang yang baru saja ia kalahkan.

"Aku iri denganmu. Kau, dan kecintaanmu pada teater, serta bakat dramamu membuatmu pandai berpura-pura dengan sempurna. Mengatakan kebohongan seakan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran mutlak tak terbantahkan. Berpura-pura, seakan itu adalah bisikan hati nurani. Bagi mata kepala, kau indah, Hinata, tapi tidak untuk mata hati."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Napasnya memburu. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi perkataan pemabuk di depannya ini sudah keterlaluan. Ingin rasanya ia memukul saja kepala pemuda itu dengan botol di depannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu ketika kau sendiri buta. Baik mata kepala maupun mata hati," ujarnya dengan nada datar yang tajam.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Onyx dan Amethyst bertemu.

Malam semakin larut. Tapi kafe ini semakin ramai. Sebuah kafe murahan di pinggir jalan yang hanya menyediakan minuman keras. Dipenuhi orang-orang putus asa yang berpikiran pendek. Berharap bisa sejenak meninggalkan dunia untuk melupakan luka. Berharap saraf sadar beristirahat dari tugasnya menyampaikan rasa ke otak.

Tapi percuma. Itu semua hanya efek sementara. Keesokan harinya, pada kejap mata pertama, pada sengatan saraf yang pertama, luka itu makin membesar, sakit itu kian menyebar. Mematikan, melumpuhkan otak dan pikiran.

"Kau kejam, Hinata," suaranya lirih. Hampir terdengar seperti isakan.

"Aku tahu," tukas Hinata. Pelan. Seakan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku jatuh cinta," ia menerawang. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Pada Sakura. Gadis musim semi, sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku tak pernah menyatakannya, karena kupikir ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia selalu bersikap manis padaku. Ia selalu memperhatikanku. Ia selalu ada untukku dalam segala keadaan. Aku memendam rasa cinta yang amat dalam. Tapi…" ia mencengkeram kemejanya di bagian dada, "Dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia tega mengenalkan aku pada seorang pria yang kemudian mendampinginya di pelaminan. Tanpa pernah menanyakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Meloloskan setetes bening dan tertawa. Tawa yang mengantar kepedihan. Terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Aku kalap. Aku merasa dipermainkan. Aku hampir membunuh Sakura dan pemuda itu jika saja kau tidak datang." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Iya. Kau, Hinata," bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. "Nama yang indah dengan sebuah pengharapan. Kau datang dengan sepotong senyum yang memabukkan. Mata yang menenangkan. Aku jatuh hati tanpa bisa kumengerti. Kau datang seperti obat. Dan, racun."

Pandangan sasuke berubah nyalang. Garang penuh kebencian. Namun sendu dan pilu di waktu bersamaan. "Kau juga sama. Pergi setelah mengatakan padaku agar tak salah paham dengan semua perilakumu. Kau bilang, kau hanya menjalankan tantangan. Konyol. Mendalami naskah untuk sebuah peran dalam pementasan. Dramamu tak berperasaan. Kau mendekatiku bukan sebagai dirimu, tapi sebagai peran dalam naskah dramamu. Kau berhasil." Sasuke menepuk tangannya. "Kau pandai memainkan perasaan. Aku bahkan mengukir namamu di mejaku. Tanda bahwa aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Sandiwaramu memukau, Hinata."

Hinata menarik napas dalam. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mulai membuncah. "Sudah? Kau sudah puas?"

"Belum. Kepalaku sakit." Sedikit linglung, Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya ia mulai mabuk.

"Aku akui, aku memang terdengar sedikit kejam."

"Sedikit." Sasuke menatap Hinata jengah.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku kejam. Karena itu aku ada disini. Sekarang," ujar Hinata dengan nada tak sabar. "Selain itu, tak kusangka kau akan seperti akhirnya. Tak kusangka kau akan jatuh cinta padaku seperti itu." Wajah Hinata sedikit merona. Sebentar. Lalu ia menggeleng kasar. Kembali menormalkan ekspresinya.

"Karena itu, aku datang untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Sutradaraku memang sedikit gila. Ia sering seenaknya. Obsevasi macam itu memang sedikit tak berperasaan. Aku juga tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya padamu. Jadi… maaf dan ayo berbaikan. Setidaknya kita bisa berteman," lanjutnya seakan menuntut pengertian.

Sasuke berpaling. Menatap apa saja asal jangan wajah bening gadis itu. "Aku pernah mencintaimu. Kau?"

Hinata mendesah. "Kau jamin tidak akan menganggap jawabanku sebagai sebuah kebohongan?" tantang Hinata.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata. Lekat. lalu terekeh ringan. Kali ini Hinata tak bisa membaca apapun dari manik itu. Terlalu abstrak.

Ia julurkan tangan, menjangkau botol yang masih penuh di depan Hinata dan membuka tutupnya dengan kasar.

"Bawa aku pulang jika aku sudah tak sadar. Dan, kau… boleh lakukan apapun pada mejaku, sesukamu."

.

END

.

Dan, pada akhirnya sebuah tulisan tak berarti apa-apa tanpa pembaca.

Terima Kasih #HugReaders

Kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun selalu ditunggu. _Flame_ juga bolehlah.

.

Kavya

[Mataram, 4 January 2016, 1:13 PM]


End file.
